gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Figure Skating Try-It
Explore the sport of ice skating- What are some ice skating sports? What are some ice skating organizations that help promote these sports? Ask a representative from your local ice skating rink to tell you about these sports and organizations. Borrow books from your school or local library about ice skating. Look in magazines for pictures of ice skating sports. Share them with your troop. Ice skating safety- What do you wear for ice skating indoors or outdoors? What safety equipment should be worn for recreational skating? Know how to wear and take care of a pair of ice skates. Make a list of rules for safe skating indoors and outdoors. What are the rules at your local ice rink? Learn the basics of ice skating- Practice how to fall and get up, how to stop, skate forward, backward and turn. Ice skating games- Play some games to either help you become more comfortable on ice or to help you understand the rules of a particular ice skating sport better. If you aren’t ready for the ice yet, these may be done in a large room with a linoleum or hardwood oor by putting a paper plate under each shoe. en let the fun begin! Make the games up with your Troop or work with a skating instructor to learn the games. If possible, try the games on ice. Skaters Away!- Go ice skating. Go to an ice rink and skate with your Brownie Girl Scout friends. Ice skating performance- Ice skating performances are fun to watch on television, on tapes or at your local ice rink. Watch a video of gure skating, ice hockey or an ice dancing show. If you can, go to see a local hockey game, a gure skating exhibition or ice show. Talk with your Girl Scout Brownie friends about your favorite parts of the performance. Ice skating art- Make a skating mural to decorate your local library, nursing home, pre-school, or school or other venue. Use a large piece of bulletin board paper, a large window or playground to draw a winter scene in pencil, paint, crayons, markers, sidewalk chalk, etc. en paste or draw pictures of skaters onto your mural. Ice skating poetry- Create an acrostic poem about ice skating - use each letter of the words “ice skate” to begin each line of the poem. Try another form of poetry to create more poems about skating. Real World example of how to apply the Try-It Skating curriculum to a Daisy Group: Local Colorado Springs Daisy Girl Scouts, in coordination with U.S. Figure Skating, participated in an informative and enjoyable gure skating lesson at the Honnen Copyright BSA and Girl Scouts Ice Arena. Approximately 20 Kindergarten and rst grade girls enjoyed a day lled with both o -ice and on-ice instruction. Girls had the opportunity to watch gure skating programs from the 2010 U.S. Championships, color gure skating artwork and learn about gure skating equipment and safety. A er a massive skate tying session, girls took the ice to learn the basics of getting up a er falling, skating forward and stopping. Members of Team USA, Rachael Flatt and John Coughlin, joined in on the fun while teaching the girls how to play on-ice games such as red light/green light and performing elements to showcase their high level abilities. e lesson was capped o by an autograph session and girls le with several items to commemorate the day including souvenirs and new patches to be sewn onto their activity vests. Our Agenda: 10:30a.m.-12:30p.m. • Four assistant instructors• One hour of ice time • I-Pod with playlist • Rental skates • Helmets*** • Extra gloves!!!*** Boy Scouts Skating Merit Badge Requirements All merit badge programs must follow strict BSA guidelines. First, a registered merit badge counselor must be on le with the associated Troop and blue cards ready for signatures to submit back to the Troop. Which means that a non-skating parent volunteer in the Troop must sign up to be the skating merit badge counselor before the merit badge can be conducted. e counselor will help supervise the activity, work with your instructors or club o cials, and sign o on the requirements a er the instructor tests them in order for the boys to achieve their merit badge. A Skating merit badge booklet can be purchased from your local Scout shop or online to use as a reference. O -ice requirements: # Show that you know rst aid for injuries or illnesses that may occur while skating, including hypothermia, frostbite, lacerations, abrasions, fractures, sprains and strains, blisters, heat reactions, shock and cardiac arrest. # Give general safety and courtesy rules for ice skating. Discuss preparations that must be taken when skating outdoors on natural ice. Explain how to make an ice rescue. # Discuss the parts and functions of the di erent types of ice skates. # Describe the proper way to carry skates. # Describe how to store ice skates for long periods of time, such as seasonal storage. Ice skating skills: # Skate forward at least 40 feet and come to a complete stop using either a one foot or two foot snowplow stop. # With speed, demonstrate a two foot glide then a one foot glide on each foot. # Starting from a T position, stroke forward around the test area, avoiding the use of toe picks if wearing gure skates. # Glide backward on two feet for at least two times the skater’s height # Skate backward for at least 20 feet # A er gaining forward momentum, glide forward on two feet making a 180 degree turn around a cone in both directions (glide turns) # Perform a shoot-the-duck # Perform forward crossovers in a gure eight pattern # Perform a hockey stop # Take part in a relay race For more information, please contact Susi Wehrli-McLaughlin at 10:30-10:35 10:35-11:05 11:05-11:20 Meet at rink, introductions and sort by ability Divide into two stations (12 min. each and rotate): Station 1: Watching Skating (John & Rachael) Station 2: Skating Art Project (Jessica) Station 3: All - Skating Rules and Equipment (Susi) Safety topics: • Blades are sharp • Proper t and tying skates • How to fall and get up • Tra c on the ice • General safety rules Skating equipment topics: • Skate types - gure, hockey, speed • What to wear – it’s cold! • How to hold, store and carry skates properly • Gloves and mittens a must • Proper t of helmets • Extras: Guards, soakers, towel Skate tting and o ice orientation 20-minute lesson; divided by ability Giant game of red light/green light Skating demos Open skate Autograph Station - goodies, participation patch and lesson information Fee - $5 each 11:20-11:30 11:30-11:50 11:50-12:05 12:05-12:10 12:10-12:30 12:25-12:30 List of Supplies: O Ice: • ree station leaders • Camera • Nametags- red & green sharpies• Signed waivers • Station signs • Copies for art project – Snowplow Sam coloring page– Female ice skater – Poem • Crayons and colored pencils • TV with DVD player • CD of skating performances • Equipment for safety discussion: Figure, hockey, and speed skates, helmets, guards, soakers, etc. • Autograph photos and sharpies • U.S. Figure Skating badges, Scout skating activity patch, fun souvenirs & lesson info On Ice: • ree experienced instructors swehrli@us gureskating.orgCategory:Girl Scout Brownies